Storing items of sensor data information in buffer memories is generally conventional. When the buffer memory is full, the main processor has to change into the recovery phase. The power consumption of the main processor may be reduced by a reduction of the required number of recovery phases of the main processor. The required number of recovery phases of the main processor may be reduced by a larger storage capacity of the buffer memory, however, such an enlargement of the storage capacity of the buffer memory results in an increase of the required space and therefore in significantly higher costs.